


《我依然》55

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 整章还是被屏蔽了…





	《我依然》55

Part.55  
李东海今天剧组收工的时间格外早，甚至天色都只是刚刚擦黑的程度。心情愉悦的回到家里，就在玄关处看到了他家男人老老实实的盘腿坐在沙发上看电视，像是在等他回家。  
忍不住低头抿嘴消化家中有人等待的那份喜悦，然后朝那个背影用自己专带着糯糯的小鼻音叫了一声，“赫宰~”  
李赫宰听到小孩的呼唤立刻回头，太入神的看电视以至于他开门的动静都没有注意到，当看到李东海在门口笑意盈盈的看着他时，便迅速起身走到门前把人抱住，“东海今天这么回来那么早啊？”  
李东海带着甜甜的笑容伸手的环住他的脖颈，“导演要我回家好好休息，准备明天的戏。”  
说到明天的戏份，李东海埋在男人的怀里有些心虚的眨眨眼睛，该怎么告诉李赫宰，明天要拍的是吻戏呢...而且他也没有打算借位。  
李赫宰并不知道李东海的小心思，只是含着笑意低头轻吻了一下他的额头，“辛苦了，我去给你做好吃的。”今天他回来的有些意外的早，居然赶在了自己平常做饭的时间之前。  
话说完就把环着他的手放开让人去换上拖鞋，自己走到厨房准备做饭，好不容易能在正常的时间吃一顿晚饭，要给他做的丰盛些才行。  
李东海踢踏着拖鞋慢步走到沙发旁坐下，转脸注视着厨房里男人前后忙碌的背影，内心更加纠结了。他们在一起的时间也不短了，李东海已经非常清楚并了解李赫宰的占有欲了。  
非常之可怕，想来他们之间的第一次就是因为李赫宰他吃醋了。  
想到这儿李东海更是脊背一凉，不自觉地倒吸一口冷气。万一这件事让这人知道了，他占有欲爆发做的自己下不了床，明天要怎么拍戏啊！  
李赫宰在厨房做了多长时间的饭，他就想了多长时间的对策。这道题明显对他来讲有些超纲了，心中的天秤举棋不定的来回摇摆。  
不然瞒着？  
这个想法刚刚萌发出来，就被李东海使劲摇摇头彻底扼杀在脑海里。以李赫宰的性子，电视剧播出的时候是一定会看的。如果那个时候让他看到了，后果将更加不堪设想。  
李东海一筹莫展的不知道该如何应对，突然觉得自己早晚都要面对李赫宰被包裹在宠溺里的强硬占有欲激发出来的后果。  
“想什么呢？别发呆了，来吃饭。”  
李赫宰戴着围裙，端着还冒着热气的饭菜从厨房里走出来，看着沙发上的人坐着一动不动，便了然他又在发呆了。  
李东海听到了李赫宰在叫他，皱着眉头慢吞吞的走过去，帮忙端饭摆放碗筷。  
“赫宰的手艺真的好棒，跟他在一起真的太幸福了。”李东海津津有味的吃着李赫宰做的饭菜，心理满足于男朋友的无所不能，暂时把烦恼抛到了脑后。李赫宰看他吃的开心，内心也非常满足，拿着筷子不停的给他夹菜。  
“赫宰，我来洗碗！”  
吃完饭之后，看到李赫宰起身收拾饭碗，李东海赶紧拦住他的动作，夺走他手中的东西。  
李赫宰被他突然的积极搞得一愣，歪头奇怪的看着他，“怎么突然要刷碗了？”  
李东海在心里默默的嘀咕，坦白之前得做点好事才行啊…而脸上还是挂着讨好的猫咪笑，嘴巴抿成一字看起来格外讨人喜爱，“赫宰做饭已经很辛苦了，我来吧。”说着抢过李赫宰手里剩下的碗筷摞在上面，快步走进厨房。  
李赫宰站在原地并没有动，眼神追随着厨房里的人，直觉告诉他，那人今天有点不对劲。  
一般情况下李东海是不会刷碗的，他不喜欢一手油渍，在军队刷了两年的碗都没有改变他不喜欢刷碗的心态。之前威逼利诱的让他刷碗都撒娇耍赖的不愿意，所以基本上这个家务都是自己全部包揽了的。  
厨房里，李东海手脚笨拙的刷着碗筷，都刷干净之后还乖乖的把碗筷都摆放回以前的位置，仔细的用洗手液洗了两遍手才一边甩着手上的水一边走出来。  
走到餐厅处，这才注意到李赫宰一直站在原地没有动，眼神非常复杂的看着他，里面包含着不解和怀疑。  
李东海定住了动作，有些不敢直视他的眼睛，闪烁着眼睛最终低下了头。  
看李东海的眼神忽闪不定的明显带着心虚，李赫宰瞬间确定了心里的疑问，他就是有事瞒着！  
气场严肃的走到他身边，单手按住他的后颈让他贴近自己，半威胁的语气问他，“有事瞒我？”  
李东海被他用了不小的力气按的丝毫动弹不得，身体索性不挣扎了，并顺势双手环住他的腰间，脑袋埋进他的肩窝上示弱似的蹭了几下，然后点了点头。  
李赫宰心中的警铃立刻作响，伸长手臂搂着怀里的人回到房间，而后自己坐在床边，让他站在自己面前，像家长教训小孩子一样的场景。  
尤其是李东海此刻因为心虚还低着头。  
“有什么事瞒我？”  
李赫宰语气非常严肃的问他，连带着这么长时间对李东海一直柔和的表情此刻都带了些锋芒。因为经过上一次分手已经给他心里带来了阴影，他不允许李东海再有任何事情瞒着他。  
况且看他的反应也不像是小事。  
李东海听闻他并不友好的语气小心翼翼的抬起头，抬眼注视着李赫宰，果然他的表情是真的不太好。与他对视的瞬间也想到了上次分手就是因为自己瞒着他那么大一件事，或许他心里已经有芥蒂了。  
这样的话，更要提前告诉他了。  
带着满脸的讨好侧坐在他的大腿上，自然的双手环住他的脖颈，撒娇般用柔软的头发蹭蹭男人的脸颊，“不是什么大事，是明天有一场吻戏。”说完后便又开始心虚，直起身子感受着李赫宰的表情变化。  
果然脸黑的像锅底一样了，嘴巴抿的紧紧的就差把不满写在整张脸上。  
李东海对于他散发的这种情绪感到胆怯，嘟着嘴巴满脸委屈的掐掐他因为不高兴也鼓起的脸颊，“干嘛，我拍的是感情戏，怎么可能一场吻戏都没有嘛。”  
李赫宰面带不忿的把他在脸上作乱的小手拽下来握住，“不是说可以借位吗？”  
涉及到这个问题，李东海眼神突然就认真了起来，“赫宰，整部电视剧就这一场吻戏，已经很不容易了。况且女演员都没有说要借位，你觉得我一个大男人提出借位这样合适吗？”  
其实道理李赫宰全部都懂都可以理解，但就是不想让专属于自己的嘴唇去吻上别人。  
一想到这里就心气不顺，仿佛眼前已经出现了李东海亲吻别人的场景，非常不甘心的把头偏过一旁，不再看他。  
看着李赫宰少有的像个小孩子一样闹脾气，李东海感觉十分新鲜。低头歪着身子与他对视，就看到了这人的表情竟带着满满的委屈，甚至还撅着嘴巴。李东海完全被他这少有的较真模样可爱到了，忍不住扑哧一下笑出声，双手在他脑后使力将人的脑袋转过来，倾身重重的在他饱满的嘴唇上印下一吻。  
“别不高兴嘛，我保证就这一次。我再也不接感情戏了，好不好？”  
听着眼前的人带着明显哄孩子的语气跟自己说话，李赫宰也丝毫不介意，难得的在他面前任性了一把，“不够，东海一点都不走心。”  
“哦？”李东海有些不理解的歪头看他，“什么意思？”  
李赫宰再次重复，“我说你那一下bobo根本不够，都没有走心。”  
不走心吗？李东海听到这话会心一笑，纵容他刻意的找茬，再次倾身固定住他圆圆的脑袋，主动凑上去用唇瓣含住他的嘴唇，细细的吮吸亲吻。探出舌头打入他微微开启的口腔内部，并用舌尖调皮的在其中左右横冲直撞的挑逗他，像是他安抚他的情绪一样。  
李赫宰少有的把主动权交给了他，双手握住他的腰侧，自己则配合的仰起头，张开嘴巴任他深入。原本微微眯起眼睛全身心投入享受着他的亲吻，却突然想到了他明天就要这么去吻别人，心中对他的占有欲一下爆发。双手使力让他整个人都贴到自己身上，嘴上的回吻开始变得激烈，舌头使劲的卷住他四处撩拨的小舌，并用力啃咬、吸吮，像是要把他整个人都吸入一般。  
“唔…”李赫宰突然激烈的动作就让李东海意识到是什么情况了，双手环紧他的脖颈，乖乖的承受着。  
看他整个人都那么顺从自己的动作，李赫宰就更加想要狠狠的占有他，让他整个身体都沾染上自己的味道。双手抱着人一个使力就调换了位置并把人扔在床上，然后自己欺身而上。  
被李赫宰大力的甩在床上的同时，李东海脑袋有些发懵。回过神的时候向上望去，身上的男人赤裸着上身，双手已经解开缠绕在腰间的带子了，全部脱光之后迫不及待的压上他，双手开始四处点火撩拨。  
“不…”李东海发觉他的想法，紧张的在他身下挣扎着，“不行…赫宰。”  
被拒绝的李赫宰动作更加粗暴了，一个使劲把他的裤子拽下，握住已经有些挺立的物什。  
“啊…哈…”最脆弱的地方被握住，李东海整个人都软了下来，口中也倒抽着气，但依旧努力用已经颤抖的双手剧烈推搡着，“赫...我明天要拍戏，不…不可以…”  
李东海这么一说，李赫宰才渐渐的理智回笼，抬眼看他急切的眼神里已经含了眼泪，便停止了自己粗暴的动作。右手搭在他的性器上下抚弄着，语气也温柔的在他耳边起哄，“对不起，我忘了。乖，我不进去，我帮你解决一下。”  
听到这句话李东海的身体放松了下来，乖乖的一动不动任他套弄，嘴里时不时的发出因男人的手上动作而造成的喘息呻吟。  
“啊…赫….”随着李赫宰手上的速度越来越快，李东海的呻吟声也越来越大，伴随着一声低吼，李东海浑身颤抖的挺腰射在了他的手心。发泄过后的李东海眯着眼睛剧烈的喘息着，缓解高潮给他带来的刺激。  
李赫宰的动作一直持续着来延长身下人的快感，直到彻底结束才停止，而后起身抽几张纸巾，把手中的液体和李东海身上的汗水清理干净，而后一言不发的走向浴室准备自己解决。  
“赫宰！”李东海看他全程安静的动作之后竟要离开，还以为他因为自己的拒绝心里不高兴了，急忙把人叫住，“你别生气，你要是想做也可以，我可以的。”  
说完起身将人拉回床上，让他失力趴回自己身上，双腿主动的抬起圈住他精瘦的腰间，“对不起，我不是故意拒绝你的。”  
看着眼前人慌乱又委屈的眼神，李赫宰心里一片柔软，这人对自己终究是上心而又敏感的，哪怕会让他工作时吃力，也不想委屈自己。伸手捋顺他的刘海又低头亲亲小孩明亮澄澈的双眼，“东海，我没有生气。我是准备去解决一下。”  
说着把他的手拽到自己身下覆上去。  
李东海意识到了自己理解错了意思，瞬间脸烧的通红，连带着耳根都变红了，支支吾吾的说不出话来。  
看他局促又尴尬的模样，李赫宰失笑，把他的腿放下来，再次准备起身。  
“别…”连忙拉扯住他要离开的身体，李东海红着脸，“我…我帮你。”  
李赫宰想了想，也就顺着他的力道躺回床上。  
李东海趴在他的小腹上，果然内裤都被撑起了一个小帐篷，前端液体都打湿了一片。颤颤巍巍的伸手勾住边缘缓缓扯下把他的内裤褪下来，昂扬的下身瞬间弹出直指在他的方向，这还是第一次这么近距离的看到这在自己身体进出多次甚至把自己逼出过眼泪的凶器，都没有李赫宰的人一半温柔呢。李东海红着脸不敢直视这过于刺激的画面，缓缓把手覆上去握住。  
李赫宰在被握住的同时轻呼出声，倒吸了一口气，同时下身又涨大了一圈。  
李东海努力的用手上下快速套弄想要给他带来最强的快感，可是已经很长时间了却迟迟不见李赫宰出来，抬眼看男人也是脑侧冒汗，显然是这些快感没有彻底满足到他。想到这里内心感到挫败又抱歉，眼珠转了一圈，突然俯下身想要张口含住。  
李赫宰像是知道了李东海想干什么似的，几乎在同时一把将手伸到他的腋下把人提起来抱进怀里。  
“干什么？”李东海被他突然的动作吓了一跳，为他的制止感到有些不解。  
男人低头轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，“东海，用手就可以了。”  
李东海是他的宝贝，不需要委屈自己来这么讨好他，哪怕有多舒服，哪怕是为了自己的欲望。更何况，自己还从未帮他这样解决过。  
但李东海不知道他内心的想法，像是钻进了牛角尖般一个劲的问他，“可是那样不是比手舒服很多吗？”  
李赫宰无奈的看着他纯粹干净的眼睛，“听话，用手。”抓住他的手放到自己下面，“快点，你老公要憋死了。”  
李东海第一次从李赫宰嘴里听到“老公”这个称呼，立刻害羞的把头埋在他的怀里，但手还是听话的开始上下套弄。  
看着怀里的人被自己逗的抬不起头，李赫宰完全溺爱的看着他，同时身下也享受着他的抚慰。  
在李东海手都快要抽筋的时候，李赫宰终于发泄出来了。  
李东海也像刚才的李赫宰一样，抽出几张纸巾为他擦拭着，然后把自己的手擦干净，再重新躺回他怀里。   
“赫宰为什么要我用手？”  
李东海依旧在纠结这个问题，都是男人，他知道用口能带来多大的快感，不会有人不喜欢的。  
李赫宰双手握住他的腰一个使力让怀里的人翻身趴到自己身上，而后环住他的腰，“我爱你，你不需要那么讨好我。东海以后都不可以那样，以后只有我可以。”  
李东海有些不解，“为什么？都是男人，为什么你可以我不可以？我们是对等的，是双向的感情，你不要把我当女人看。”  
“我也是男人，我也可以宠你照顾你保护你！”  
说着说着还真有点生气了。  
听着他有些不高兴的语气，李赫宰就猜到他又多想了，敏感细腻的心思让他有些心疼，抬头轻啄他的眼睛，“怎么可能把你当女人看，东海一直都是顶天立地的男人，你是笨蛋吗？我知道你可以照顾我，我很喜欢被东海照顾。是我不舍得，那太难受了。”  
李东海嘟嘟嘴算是接受了他的说法，“是很难受，但你不是可以舒服嘛。”  
“我要的是我们两个都舒服，不是你为了我舒服而自己难受。”李赫宰依旧耐心的给他解释着。  
看他还皱着眉头，李赫宰伸手为他抚平，“好了，不纠结这个了，明天还要拍戏。”  
果然说到拍戏，李东海就不再想那些了，嘴上也答应着，“好。”  
两个人一同去浴室洗漱了一番后，便重新躺在床上准备休息，而李东海还像刚才一样趴在李赫宰的身上。  
李赫宰一下一下的顺着他的后背，在李东海都快被他哄睡着的时候突然想到了一个问题，“东海，我记得剧组都是可以探班的，我也可以吧？”  
听到这句话李东海的睡意瞬间打消了一半，闭上的眼睛也能猛然睁大，下意识的拒绝，“不可以！”  
开玩笑，他要是去了看到自己拍吻戏不得把整个剧组都砸了。  
看到他的反应李赫宰就知道结果了，内心暗笑这小孩瞒不住事，但语气故作严肃的唬他，“东海，不许撒谎。”  
果然怀里的小孩妥协似的点点头，“好吧，可以。”  
“那我明天要跟你一起！”李赫宰瞬间兴奋起来，开始提条件。  
“去可以。”李东海语气警告的仰头看向他，“不许乱吃醋，不许甩脸色，不许打扰我拍戏，更不许给女演员翻白眼，记住了没有？乖乖的呆着。”  
一下听到那么多不许，李赫宰内心有些不满，但看到他如果不答应就绝对不让自己去的眼神，瞬间认怂的乖乖点头答应。  
李东海这才答应他，伸长手臂把床头灯关掉，再次趴回他身上，像个大型物件一样黏在男人身上。  
“睡觉，我就要这么睡。”  
“好。”李赫宰把被子盖严在两个人的身上，也闭眼进入睡眠。  
黑暗中，听着身下人均匀的呼吸声，李东海的身体随着他的呼吸上下起伏，竟弯起嘴角偷偷的笑了。  
才不会承认，他一直都很期待李赫宰去看他拍戏工作呢。


End file.
